cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum
Bloc: NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus * with UPN * with Grand Lodge of Freemasons * with Gondor |forumurl = http://cnquantum.co.cc |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/quantum |ircchannel = #quantum |joinurl = http://cnquantum.cz.cc/forum/ |statsdate = 3/1/2011 |totalnations = 31 |totalstrength = 555,861 |avgstrength = 17,931 |totalnukes = 116 |score = 2.35 }} Quantum was an alliance that was created August 4, 2009. It was founded by a group of friends who were tired of the "drama" created by ignorant and immature gamers, and wanted to create an environment where mature gamers would feel at home. ---- CHARTER PREAMBLE Quantum is an alliance open to all nations of Cybernations. The goal of Quantum is to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and its allies with honor, maturity, honesty, initiative, and innovation. Article I – MEMBERSHIP AND ADMISSION Section 1. A. Admission shall be granted to an applying nation only by members of the Quantum Government or their duly appointed representatives. B. Members of Quantum are bound by this Charter and its Code of Ethics. Any member found in violation of the Charter or Code of Ethics will be subject to disciplinary action. C. All members are entitled to freedom of speech within the limitations set forth by the Charter and Code of Ethics. D. Membership of other alliances, whilst a member of Quantum, is strictly prohibited. E. All members will be required to have an account on the alliance’s forums. Article II – GOVERNMENT – The High Council Section 1. The High Council holds sole executive authority over the operations of Quantum. There are at least three members of the High Council: the Grand Chancellor and at least two ministry Chancellors. Section 2. The Grand Chancellor is the head of state of Quantum. Quantum is an alliance built on the basis of consensus rule and mutual respect. The Grand Chancellor is entrusted in ensuring smooth operations within Quantum and maintaining unity and consensus between its ministries. As head of state, the Grand Chancellor is empowered to act as the representative of Quantum in diplomatic negotiations including waging war and obtaining peace. Given that Quantum's government is and shall always be one of consensus, all significant policy changes that impact the entire alliance will require High Council approval. Section 3. The Grand Chancellor shall be chosen by the other members of the High Council by a 75% majority vote. Any member of Quantum is eligible to be elected Grand Chancellor, but they must vacate any current government position prior to assuming the position of Grand Chancellor. Section 4. A Ministerial Chancellor is the head of a respective ministry. The roles and responsibilities of the ministries and Ministerial Chancellors shall be established by the High Council and may change from time to time. Section 5. Changes to the number or organization of the ministries may be done by a 75% vote of the High Council and a 50% vote of the voting members of Quantum. Section 6. If a Ministerial Chancellor position or positions become vacant, a new Chancellor shall be nominated by the Grand Chancellor. The nomination shall be confirmed by a 50% vote of the voting members of Quantum. Section 7. A member of the High Council may be removed by a 2/3’s vote of the members of the High Council. A member of the High Council maybe recalled by a 75% vote of the voting members of Quantum. Section 8. All treaties must be ratified by a 2/3’s vote from the High Council. Article III – ORGANIZATION – Deputies and Directors Section 1. Deputy Chancellors Deputy Chancellors are second in command of their respective ministry. Deputy Chancellors assist the Chancellor with the daily operations of the ministry. The Deputy Chancellor is selected by the Chancellor of the ministry, but may be vetoed by a unanimous vote of the other members of the High Council. Deputy Chancellors hold full moderator privileges for all forums within their ministry. The Deputy Chancellor takes charge of the ministry when a Chancellor is on a Leave of Absence, and for time sensitive polls, can temporally assume the roll of the Chancellor for all voting purposes if the Chancellor has been offline for more than 24 hours as determined by the admin logs on the alliance forums. There may be more than one Deputy Chancellor of a ministry. In the event that there are two deputy chancellors, the senior-most available deputy chancellor shall take charge of a ministry when a Chancellor is on Leave of Absence. Section 2. Directors Directors are the members of Quantum that run specific divisions within the ministries. They also head up special projects of the High council or their appointed representatives. Directors are appointed by the Chancellor of each ministry in consultation with the Deputy Chancellor. Section 3. Ministries Ministries of Quantum are made up of departments that are responsible for a combination of tasks necessary to maintain the daily operations of the alliance. Article IV – WAR AND DEFENSE Section 1. A. Any attack on a member nation will be treated as an attack on the entire alliance. All members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of Quantum and aiding reconstruction to the best of their abilities under the supervision of Quantum leadership. B. Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by Quantum. Development of nuclear weapons is strictly for defensive purposes, or wars involving the entire alliance in which nuclear weapons are expected to be used by the opposing side. C. The Grand Chancellor may broker peace or surrender during wartime for Quantum, providing that the terms of the surrender or peace do not include reparations; Any terms that include reparations must be approved by a 2/3 vote of the High Council. Article V – CODE OF ETHICS Members of Quantum are expected to act in a manner that is of the best interest of Quantum at all times. Members are expected to participate in internal programs, serve in the military force of Quantum, and abide by the laws and this charter. They are forbidden to divulge any internal alliance information to those outside of the alliance, access the private forums of other alliances without permission, or act in malice to Quantum or any of its allies. Members of Quantum must always follow the orders of the High Council and Directors unless they violate international laws or the codes of ethics. Members of Quantum must always act in a mature and honorable manner that promotes the growth of Quantum and the overall enjoyment of being involved in Cybernations. Failure to abide by these tenets will result with an appropriate punishment that shall be devised by the Ombudsman, who will ensure that this code, and any following legislation, is followed. Article VI – AMENDING THE CHARTER This charter may be a amended by a 2/3's vote of the High Council and ratified a 2/3's vote of the General Membership. All members of Quantum may recommend or propose amendments to the charter which must be ratified by a 2/3's vote of the High Council and the General Membership. All amendments must be immediately announced to the membership. Related Links Quantum Forums